1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a desk organizer for locating stationary items and portable IT devices such as cell phones and portable digital assistant (PDA's) on a desk and to a method of operation. The invention is directed particularly but not solely towards providing a stylish solution to allowing use of IT devices such as cell phones and calculators etc with one hand while storing stationary in an unused space between the keyboard and computer screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Desk organizers have been known to be provided as rectangular or circular plastic shaped containers which have the disadvantage of requiring a lot of space on a desk top which may not always be available and/or which may severely restrict the layout of documents placed adjacent to the keyboard and monitor. Other organizers, if placed between a keyboard and computer screen or monitor, may impair a computer operator's vision of the computer screen nor do the make an allowance for keyboard cabling or the support feet of the monitor.
Existing desk organizers are often unsightly and liable to topple when filled with stationery And also do not allow for ease of operability of portable IT devices such as cell phones, calculators and PDA's.